caledon_local_21fandomcom-20200214-history
January 2010
The January 2010 update is the third update in 1999: Creepypasta. Text I’m sorry I haven’t posted anything for a while, I kind of lost interest in this blog since I hit a standstill while looking for more information about the identity of the owner of Caledon Local 21. However, a few weeks ago, I struck gold. I found some answers surprisingly from the father of a kid I used to babysit. He lives just across from my street, and I used to look after his kids when they were younger, he currently doesn’t have a job either. He used to live near the woods outside of Caledon, and witnessed the owner’s activities in the woods. His name is Anthony Pollo. When he lived in the small bungalow outside the woods, he would often venture in to smoke a joint of marijuana or two before returning to his work as a wood craftsman. Pollo described that sometimes he would hear voices of children coming from deeper within the woods, as well as a glowing light off in the distance. Pollo told me these events started in late 1997 (Note: This is around the time Caledon Local 21 began airing). He apparently became annoyed by this happening every once in a while and actually went to investigate. Pollo then described what the whole scene looked like when he got there. There was a group of kids (He said about 13-17) and ages 5–12 gathered around a large fire pit with a burning fire. With them was a single adult. Pollo talked to the man (Noting his unusual unkempt appearance of a crack addict, as well as his constant twitching) and asked what he was doing out in the forest with children. The man said they were on a camping trip, something they did frequently. Pollo, not suspecting anything (Caledon has one of the lowest crime rates in Canada) simply left it at that and told them to be quieter. Pollo then paused for a while before telling me that they never became quieter, in fact sometimes he heard loud chanting from the children in an unknown language. He didn’t bother meeting with the man again, as he was moving anyway. I told Pollo that the man was probably the owner of Caledon Local 21, but he doubted it, as he heard that the man was moving to Pickering by several other residents near that area. Here is what I know now: *The Man would take kids into the woods regularly for “camping” *The fire pit Pollo described may be the hole the bodies of the children were found in *The children Pollo saw are probably the ones found dead *The man moved to a city called Pickering (a smaller city east of Toronto) *I will discuss this with my dad’s friend (the ex-cop) and see if this matches anything the police knew about the man. I also want to see if he has any other knowledge of what was aired on Caledon Local 21. Category:Updates